Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general computing systems, and more particularly to, various embodiments for enhancing security in complex networks.
Description of the Related Art
When speaking of the World Wide Web (abbreviated as WWW or W3, commonly known as the Web), the essential word to describe the system is “web.” The Web allows users (persons and machines) all over the world to communicate with each other by a series of handoffs in order for their information to get where they are wanting the information to arrive. This “web” of systems performing handoffs has provided the modern world with one of the most efficient and fastest methods of communication ever known.